


Toys

by a_nom_de_plume



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nom_de_plume/pseuds/a_nom_de_plume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcanon I have about Curufin - when his siblings' toys would break, he would be the one to fix them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

When Nelyafinwë was little, his parents had an amazing idea. Fëanáro had the skill with metals, Nerdanel was skilled in sculpting. They could make little figures in the likeness of their son, once his features as an adult became more evident. Fëanáro wanted his expression regal, fitting his line's position as descendants of Finwë. Nerdanel preferred the expression to be calmer, gentler, the soft smiles of when they were together with family.

But, since she had the skill to make the little figures in their likeness, the final decision was hers. The birth of six more children made them decide to make figures for all their sons.

They were made with the combined skill of both. Fëanáro worked the metal and gems, and Nerdanel gave them shape. The figures were a work of wonder, nearly life-like in their resemblance.

Nelyo's figure was the first to be made. After that, his brothers', and Tyelpe's. Nerdanel made also a figure of herself, and one of her husband (the latter, often used for comical purposes, since it had a stern expression and Nerdanel knew _too_ well the way Fëanáro spoke when vexed). Together with Fëanáro, she made also a figure of High King Finwë (who acted much like a child when he received it, and immediately went to play with his grandsons) and of her father Mahtan (the beard proved a bit difficult to make, but they came up with a clever solution, and Mahtan appreciated their creativity). The boys were still young when the figures were ready, and they liked to play together with their toys.

Nelyo had an extra figure apart from his own - a figure of Findekáno, which Nerdanel had made at her firstborn's request without help from Fëanáro - and often lended it to his cousin, with whom he would normally play. Káno would come up with amazing stories for them, and reenact these imagined adventures with his brothers. Tyelko would ask birds to carry his figure in their talons, or make it ride Huan (at the time, no more than a playful pup) in little adventures through the wilder parts of Valinor. Moryo's figure, once he had learned embroidery and sewing, had the most beautiful little clothes a figure could have. Curvo's had additional parts, made by him in the forge with their mother's help when he had free time: additional facial expressions, which could be exchanged, little props (usually tools and small jewels) and additional hands with jewelry. Ambarussa's were a different case - their differential was that they were alike, and only their parents and themselves could tell them apart. Sometimes they'd jokingly accuse their brothers of mistaking one for the other, and laugh at their attempts at apologizing. Tyelpe's little figure was the last to be made, its features similar in a way to both his father's and grandfather's figures - and he would keep a ring on its head, like a crown with a gem too large.

It was rare, given the quality of the work, but use and play would cause the figures to wear. Arms could detach, the little gems would fall off, the painting would fade. The brothers never bothered their father to get the toys fixed - no, Fëanáro was too busy, he had several personal projects to work on, and his presence could be too intimidating at times. Curvo, of the seven sons, was the most skilled with his hands.

He'd fix the figures - reattach limbs or the head, replace the lost gems, eventually make additional parts along with what needed to be fixed. Maitimo was extra careful with his figure, but Curvo made something for him even so: extra hands, which could replace the originals and would make the miniature have more realistic gestures. Káno's figure got a harp, Moryo's had a pair of needles, Tyelko's was paired with a miniature Huan, Ambarussa's had their hunting bows, and Tyelpe's had gained only a pair of silver gauntlets, for with time Tyelpe learned to make props for his own figure as well as for himself.

Their travels would sometimes keep them apart. When they were together the collection was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it'll be only this or if I'll expand this further later on.


End file.
